wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayyan
GENERAL Birth Name: Unknown Alias: Rayyan Race: Human-turned-Djinn Age: Around 1700 years old Gender: Female Occupation: Genie Birthplace: Israel Current Location: Unknown Family Relations: All members of her immediate family are dead; however she may have living relatives, descendants of her brother. Weapon: Magick, rarely scimitar. Other Items Owned: Only her home, a hollowed serpent brooch. BACKGROUND Personality: She has no choice but to be obedient to the owner of her home, although there have been many wishes she hated to grant. After saying what needs to be said, Rayyan is usually reserved and does not normally ask for too much information of those she serves. She is superstitious, and is always watchful of bad omens. Detailed History: Rayyan was born Human in the mid 300s, a princess of her father's empire in Israel, and his first child. Growing up, she was close with her younger brother, and was an obedient daughter. From the time she was still very young, Rayyan had fancied one of the noblemen and generals in her father's court, and as she grew her affection toward the man was returned. For decades, though, Rayyan's father had been faced with attacks from Egyptian tribes in the West, and war had gone on throughout the princess' upbringing. Rayyan's father had done well over the years, and put on a great fight, but out of nowhere the Egyptians suddenly gained the upper hand with the aid of magick. The sultan of the Egyptian tribe offered a bargain: in exchange for calling off his attack and sparing the life of Rayyan's father, the Egyptian king wanted Rayyan's hand in marriage and control over the western most territory as a sort of dowry. Rayyan was handed over to the Egyptians, despite her protests (the only time she questioned her father), but still refused to marry their sultan even after she'd been received in their lands. The Egyptian king's magick secret, though, was that he had obtained mastery over a Genie, and he knew exactly how to make Rayyan submit. With the king's wish, Rayyan herself was turned into a Genie, and with another wish, she was married to the king. As a final touch, the king wished for Rayyan to kill her father, brother, and the general with whom she had fallen in love with. After the king died, Rayyan was passed down to a number of his heirs before her home was taken as booty after a Viking raid. She has traveled across the lands, and where she is now... will be discovered in the rp. Fears: The sound of singing. Strengths: Magick, immortality. Weaknesses: Salt and steel. Likes: She has had a few pleasant Masters who have gained her respect; otherwise enjoys solitude and darkness. Dislikes: Granting destructive wishes, although she has almost become numb to it, now. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: She is a shapeshifter, but her most common form is the pic in the sig/banner Clothing: " " Build: " " Marks/Scars: No noticeable marks. Role play Sample: I hate writing these.... I will just post something I did with another character for a different site: To the eyes of Men, Donovan was but a shadow in the night as he crept stealthily through Harad toward the mighty palace, the so-called home to the King and his sister. He had entered the castle through the main gate, coming in with one last noble and his men who had been out on the town; so far as Donovan could guess, and his presence had not been questioned; he was after all, dressed as the Haradrim, doned in black, a small turbin upon his head and a veil covering his face. He kept close to the walls as he found his way easily to where he wanted to go; long had he studied maps of this castle (and of many others) that he had gotten on the 'black market', and his steps were confident, though silent, as they stole toward the rooms of the Princess Kira. As he came to the hall, he snapped his left arm, causing the hilt of his concealed knife to fall into his palm; and he approached the guards on duty outside of the Princess' rooms. Quickly and effortlessly, he slit their throats and deposited their bodies in a nearby corridor in case anyone should walk by while he was inside. The door was opened with the smallest of cracks, and Donovan slipped in, surprised to find no guards waiting for him on the inside; not that it would have hindered him in any way. As the door closed and all light from the hall was blocked out, the room became very dark, though he found his way easily to where Kira lay sleeping; the darkness only helping to conceal himself better. He looked upon the sleeping figure as he approached the bed, and noted a dark colored wolf sleeping at her side who seemed to have been brought up among the Wildmen. This brought a smirk to his face and he decided not to kill the beast; he could make the death of the Princess seem as if the wolf had done it which then perhaps would cause tension between Harad and Dunland. Such lovely conspiracy, Donovan thought, and the message would still be got across: Rhodrian had better watch out. The knife slid easily back into its holder and Donovan reached over the sleeping girl, pulling back a thick pillow. He brushed some hair away from her forehead, and then placed the pillow firmly over her face, holding it there with both hands. Posts involved in The deepest gray Category:Characters Category:Creatures